Life on Olympus
by Fandoms for lyfe
Summary: The Great Prophecy is about to happen, only the princes and princesses of Olympus can fulfil it but who are they? Can they do it?


Percy Jackson: Life on Olympus

Summary: The Great Prophecy is about to happen, only the princes and princesses of Olympus can fulfil it but who are they? Can they do it?

Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan owns most characters.

Zeus POV

The Great Prophecy is coming, Athena has come out of a solution but she is afraid I would object to it. "Father, could you please ask the council to attend a meeting, including Hades. I have a solution but I fear the Olympians will not like it." I escorted Athena to the Hall of Gods.

After a few long awaited moments, the rest of the council appeared. Hades' throne appeared beside mine. When the council saw the chair, they started murmuring. I slammed my fist down in anger just as Hades appear, "Athena has something to say." Just as I said that the murmurings immediately started again.

"As you all know, The Great Prophecy is about to begin. It is stated that

 _The Half-Blood of the eldest gods,_

 _shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _and to see the world in endless sleep,_

 _the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

 _a single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze"_

Athena says standing up, but the thing is Poseidon, Hades and I aren't allowed to have any children as they would be too powerful.

"However it is not allowed to have half-blood, but with the approval of the majority of the council, you would be allowed to mate with a mortal." She says I frowned if the half blood were too powerful, it would attract many monsters.

"We should also bless the children. With all of our blessings, they would be three-quarters god and one-quarter mortal. By allowing them to live on Olympus, it would give us the advantage of training them. On their 10th birthday, they should all be crowned Princes and Princesses of Olympus. When they reach twelve, they shall go to Camp Half-Blood and be claimed when they are sixteen. We shall tell Chiron about them and allow them to live in the Big House." Athena took a huge breath of air. This could work but they are extremely powerful, they may ruin us.

"I think this is a good idea," Poseidon says breaking the silence with Hades agreeing with him. I turned to look at Hera but she just glared at me, clearly mortified I have to cheat on her again.

"He is going to cheat on me? Again?!" Hera yelled angrily at the fact I always cheat on her with magical creatures but this is only my second mortal.

"But they would save all of us. Don't you dare touch the child Mother." Hephaestus yelled clearly sill not over that she threw him down the mountain aeons of years ago. I sighed and finally said, "we should do this tonight, no one is allowed to disagree.

"Didn't you fall for a mortal?" I asked Poseidon, he shook his head.. Sally Jackson, he must have gotten over her. I zapped to the mortal world and looked for Mirana Bellanca Grace, a girl I used to know.

A Month Later…

Hades POV

"Ahhhh!" I heard a heart-wrenching scream from Maria. All the babies were too strong and would definitely kill their mothers while giving birth to them. She is an Italian named, Maria Bianca Di Angelo, she is not the love of my life as Persephone is but I have shown some affection for her,

"Husband?" I look up only to see my beautiful flower, Persephone, I am so thankful she understands why I have to cheat on her. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Persephone darling, what brings you here?" I wondered.

"To see my handsome and beautiful step children," she says, see this is why I love her so much. I smile and pecks her on the cheek. Apollo, Artemis and Athena walked out. "She only has five minutes with her children, please do not enter, let her last breath be with her child," Apollo said. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, both as pale as snow, with dark brown hair.

A few days after the birth of Nico and Bianca

Poseidon POV

Sally is about to Perseus also known as Percy now, he was three weeks premature, I was extremely worried but Athena said it was normal, but what if something happens to him? Sally was about to die and I couldn't do anything about it. Amphrite thankfully has already accepted Percy, because I don't know what she will do if she hates him. I swear Zeus made me marry Amphitrite because I messed with Athena. Athena, she is beautiful with storm grey eyes, kind smile. She was a blonde but not a bimbo, I mean she is the Goddess of wisdom. She would have been with me but stupid ignorant Medusa ruined it. I was about to go to Athena's temple when Medusa cornered me, I tried to leave but she wouldn't let me. She started to kiss my neck, that's when Athena arrived and started to assume things. I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't believe me. I still love her a lot. I finally heard baby cries and immediately stands up, that's when Athena walked out in all her glory. "Not yet, Lord Poseidon." She says bowing slightly. I frowned not liking it, she used to call me just Poseidon or other cheesy names but this was formal and cold. She was my equal but she was bowing. I ignored her and ran into the delivery room, I wanted to make Athena jealous. "Sally," I breathe softly rushing to her side, then I kissed her forehead softly. "I am so sorry darling," I whispered and grab her hand. I see Athena frowned slightly and bites her lips, eyes filled with tears, "It's alright, I am happy to be able to help, take are of our son." She says taking her final breath. "May Hades grant you Elysium," I whispered and walked out taking Percy into my arms, I looked at Apollo only to see him glaring at me. I walked towards the nursery for Percy. It had sea green walls with an emotion wall. It changes colour depending on his emotions. I placed him into the crib just as Athena walked in. "Athena, could you help me take care of Percy I'm needed in my domain," I say looking at her tear stained cheeks.

"Is everything alright Theeny," I said calling the nickname I gave her when we were dating. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"You love her." She whispers she is so silly yet she is the Goddess of Wisdom. I walked to her and hugged her tightly. "I do not love her Theeny, I did it to make you jealous," I said softly. After she calmed down, I kissed her cheek and told her I would be back. I went to Atlantis thinking about Percy and Athena. I handled the matter and went back to Olympus.

"Theeny?" I called out, only to find her asleep with Percy. I smiled and the sight and carefully took Percy away and placed him into the crib and the brought Athena to my chambers since I did not have any access to hers. I tucked her in, then went to sleep on the floor beside the bed.

Athena POV

I saw him kissed her forehead, murmuring sweet nothings to her. I bit my lips as tears started filling my eyes. He loves her I know he does.

"Athena, could you help me take care of Percy I'm needed in my domain." He says I knew he noticed my tear stained cheeks.

"Is everything alright Theeny," he said calling the nickname he gave me when we were dating. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "You love her," I whisper again, suddenly he embraced me. "I do not love her Theeny, I did it to make you jealous," he said softly. Does he still love me? I sat down and picked Percy up and played with him for a while, my eyes started dropping and I fell asleep.

I woke up and did not recognise where am I. I saw a painting of Poseidon and me, I was in his room. I looked around only to find him sleeping on the floor. I went to him, "Poseidon? Wake up, come up to the bed, it is more comfortable." I whispered to him. He opens an eye and climbed into the bed and pulled me close to him. I tried to move away but he just hugged me tighter, I gave up and went back to sleep knowing things may or may not be awkward.


End file.
